Sweet, Sweet Vengance
by asphodelfields
Summary: Part three, I guess. Follow-up to "What Fiske Did," so this is all about the Vesper's revenge. What's going to happen-and, more importantly, who's goin to win? Mostly Hamead, but some Amian.


**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my story on the Vesper's revenge. I think this might be my last story for the 'M' rating for a while, 'cause writing this stuff is making me a little uncomfortable. **

**Oh, and sorry if Ian Kabra seems kind-of horny. I didn't mean for him, or any of the other characters, to become OOC but I'll try to return them to their original personalities. If you think they're really out of character, just tell me in your reviews. **

**With the exception of the plot, I do not own anything. The 39 clues belong to the fantastic authors who wrote the books, their talent I hope to obtain one day.**

**The story begins…now**

The Vesper watched everything with award-winning attention; never taking his eyes off the screen; memorizing every last detail.

Curse the one they called Fiske Cahill. No Madrigal threatens to kill someone.

_Then again, _the Vesper thought. _What sick Vesper forces a couple of kids to make love?_

The Vesper was insane. All of his kind hated the Cahills, obviously-but it was only him who would dare go so far as to do what he had just done.

And here he was, sitting outside, on a bench a block away from the Cahill mansion. Plotting his revenge. Watching his victims closely through the tiny screen of his iPhone. Never looking away from who would soon be in his cold, cold grasp.

_May the Cahills pray to the Lord Almighty that I may spare them what they deserve, _the Vesper thought. _Because I _will _be coming back. _

Fiske knew that the Vesper was coming. It was only obvious to those who cared to figure it out; there is no such thing as a developed criminal who only tries once.

The children didn`t seem to realize this, though. They were occupied only with standing at least two meters away from their cousins. They were scared-no wonder.

"Alright, children," Fiske spoke out. "Calm yourselves, the worst is over."

_And yet the worst is soon to come, _Fiske reminded himself.

"Ah…er, as long as you're not physically hurt, I suppose we can all forget this ever happened."

"Forget this ever happened!?" Nellie shrieked. "I am never going to be able to listen to music on this topic again!"

"I honestly can't believe I was forced to…well, you know…with that git they call Daniel!" Natalie wailed. "And don't you see what all this did to my hair?"

"Dan," Amy's brother hissed under his breath. "And again, not my idea! Ninjas and princesses were never meant to be together!"

Fiske rubbed his temples. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Why don't we all close our eyes and wipe every memory we have of the past hour from our minds?" Alistair suggested.

With their eyes closed, everyone felt awkward and, though unusual for a Cahill, scared. Hamilton leaned al little to the side and accidentally brushed his hand over someone else's. The Tomas boy quickly jerked his hand back.

Oh, Sinead. How she blushed when Hamilton's hand brushed up against hers.

Under the dark cover of night, the Vesper slowly crept toward the Cahill mansion. It looked eerie -somewhat dangerous- with only the blue-tinted moon to illuminate its features.

_Don't be scared, _the Vesper chided himself. _The only potential danger in that house is the fact that Natalie Kabra still has her dart gun. _

The residence didn't have many lights on. The windows and doors were closed and locked, of course, but the Vesper had read the story of the Three Little Pigs several times. They were the swine and he was the wolf; all he had to do was slip through the chimney.

And how does one do that?

By climbing the ladder they brought, evidently.

The children had all retreated to their rooms – by themselves- and Alistair had lain down on the couch to treat the headache he had developed. That left only Fiske.

_I've locked all the doors and windows, and the security is turned on to its fullest protection, _the aging man reminded himself. _The Vesper will have no way of getting inside…hopefully._

"Hopefully," Fiske repeated to himself. "Because without hope, we're all doomed to battle."

The Vesper felt claustrophobic, squeezing down the chimney of a mansion. He hoped he had left his will somewhere the other Vespers could find it.

And then, at last, he landed in the room of a sleeping teen. The boy was buff and had a mop of dirty blonde hair.

Hamilton Holt.

The Vesper shook the Tomas awake.

"Waa-"the boy said drowsily. "Oh, geez! Your…you're the Vesper!"

The muffled cries for Fiske were silenced when the Vesper mentioned Sinead.

"You like her, don't you?" the Vesper said.

Hamilton said nothing.

"Ah, yes you do." The Vesper smirked. "You know…I can help you capture her heart."

The Vesper had managed to find his way into the house. Fiske panicked at this.

"Children-Cahills!" Fiske shouted. "Run for your lives!"

Hamilton burst out of his room with the Vesper trailing behind him. The enemy had threatened to kill his family if he didn't do what he was told to do.

"Sinead!" Hamilton caught her arm, stopping her from running away like the rest of her cousins. "Come with me…uh, please."

Sinead was about to protest, but Hamilton slammed his lips against hers, silencing her for what seemed like an eternity.

Hamilton dragged Sinead to the room where the Vesper stood. It was silent for a few seconds, and then the Vesper spoke.

"Take of all your clothes, both of you. Lives are at stake."

Ian whisked Amy away toward the direction of the old bridge, once they were outside the house.

"NO!" Amy screamed. "Fiske is still in there! And where's Dan? Let me go, Ian."

"Are you mad, love?" Ian hissed. "Fiske is a Cahill; Dan is a Cahill; I'm sure they can fight for themselves once in a while."

"D-don't call m-me l-love."

Ian chuckled, and moved closer to kiss her.

Hamilton Holt was lying on top of an Ekat, both naked. Sinead was silently crying and the way she shook told anyone that she was not ready to do this.

Hamilton closed his eyes and quickly placed his meaty hands on Sinead's breasts. He "gently" massaged them, and Sinead suddenly lashed out.

"What is wrong with you?" she murmured. "Everything a Tomas does is rough."

"Oops…sorry."

"Don't…well, thanks for apologizing. But can we just hurry this up? My brothers will never survive without me guiding them!"

Sinead hastily wrapped her skinny arms around Hamilton's buff figure, and traced a line down his back.

"You're…uh, pretty." Hamilton whispered.

"Do you mean that? Or are you just acting?"

Hamilton blushed and said nothing. Sinead looked somewhat disappointed, but continued to trace his figure.

"Well!?"

The Vesper's voice made both teenagers jump.

"DO SOMETHING ENTERTAINING!"

Hamilton's eyes widened. This was not something he was used to. He preferred track-and-field…or soccer.

A split second before Hamilton was able to enter her, Sinead screamed for help.

Fiske was instantly in his feet and running when he heard Sinead's scream.

_Vesper, _he thought angrily. _I am going to kill you._

He arrived in a room and found Sinead and Hamilton shivering under the covers of the bed. The Vesper looked up at the aged Cahill with wide eyes.

"I thought I told you not to come back," Fiske seethed with anger.

"Oh…I must've missed that part. Terribly sorry."

The Vesper only had time to see Fiske reach into his pocket and pull out something black (it looked like a gun) before everything went black.

The Vesper woke up in a prison cell deep underground and beneath the Cahill Command Center.

_Why did I decide to come back? _He asked himself. _Why am I such an idiot?_

The Vesper quickly pulled a nail from his pocket and scribbled something on the prison wall:

TO ALL VESPERS

CAHILLS ARE STRONG. WE VESPERS ARE NOT.

BUT VESPERS ARE MOTIVATED BY ONE THING:

SWEET, SWEET VENGANCE

**The end. **

**So what do you think? Too long, maybe? Remember this is my last M-rated story for a while. I feel kind of guilty writing these things. **

**Thanks for the reviews you gave for my last story, and thank you for any reviews you write now.**

**Praise the Fields of Asphodel.**


End file.
